Take a chance on me!
by tinxiebell
Summary: Steve is reluctent about going out, but he meets a girl, is she all what she seems, will they be able to sort things out.
1. i wanna go!

Hi guys this is my first fanfic so please be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the diagnosis murder characters but oh I wish I did. Summary: Steve goes out with Jesse and meets a girl but she is a lot younger then he is she also has a scary past, woo!  
  
Sorry the first chapter is a bit short; I'm still trying to think.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Steve Sloan was a great man strong, loyal and hard working, but he did have his down sides he was extremely stubborn.  
  
'Come on Steve, it will do you good to go out, you've just finished a tough case you could do with a rest.'  
  
'Dad I said no, I am not interested I just wanna sleep.' Steve said impatiently to the older man staring up at him.  
  
'But Jesse has got some great tickets I've heard they are for that new club in town now what's it called . was it something like, I don't know, The Blue Arena?'  
  
'Oh my god dad did you say the blue arena?' Steve was starting to sound more enthusiastic. He had heard about this club it was meant to be the hottest club in town full of cool beer, wild dancing and hot women.  
  
Talking about women Steve had just come out of a long relationship with women who turned out to be a psychopath who tried to kill him. He still felt lonely even though he had his dad and his best friends Amanda and Jesse, it wasn't the same, and he liked the whole relationship thing. The first date, the steadiness, knowing that someone other than his dad will be there for him when he gets home, he missed it all.  
  
During his trail of thought he hadn't noticed that his best friend and business partner, Jesse Travis, had just walked in the room.  
  
'Hey what are you guys talking about, hope it's not me.' Said the small blond man.  
  
'As a matter of fact we were!' said the eldest in the room, he was Dr Mark Sloan Steve father and, well he cared about everyone he met and liked.  
  
'hope it was all good, I mean I can just hear it, "hey Steve, Jesse you know the best doctor in the world saved 150 people and saved a baby from a towering inferno," " I know dad he's just greatness on legs isn't he", yep I can just hear it now.' 'Can the crap Jesse will ya, actually dad was just saying you that you've got some tickets to the blue arena!'  
  
' was he now, well he's right I was just on my way there now, but there's a slight problem, you see I have two ticket's , and there's only one of me. so I was wondering maybe someone here might want to come, maybe?'  
  
'Well Jesse....' Steve went to answer but was soon cut short by his father, 'Oh I am sorry Jess but Steven has already said that he doesn't want to go out this evening.' Steve had already found that if his father called him Steven it was usually when he was annoyed or pulling a prank on Steve.  
  
'But dad....' ' no Steve you said your self you need some sleep' Mark had his back to Steve so that he couldn't see the small smile that Mark had giving Jesse, Mark was indeed pulling a prank on Steve. Jesse figuring out Mark's plan decided to play along.  
  
'Your dad's right Steve you could really do with a rest.'  
  
'What not you as well Jess please.' 'No Steve, I'll just give Amanda a call and see if she can come.'  
  
'Oh what I don't believe this, come on Jesse you know I probably won't be able to get time off for a long time'  
  
Jesse and Mark looked at each other Steve expression was priceless. Mark couldn't stand it any more he burst out laughing, so did Jesse.  
  
'Oh you guy's so I can go?'  
  
'Of course you can son; you don't need my permission to go out now you are a grown man...'  
  
Mark went continue but he realised he would only be talking to Jesse, Steve had already run out the room to get changed, so Mark called after him 'IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU ACTED LIKE ONE.' Laughing him and Jesse had to only wait 10 minutes until Steve ran back into thee room drench in aftershave and ready to go.  
  
'Come on Jesse we'll be late,' 'alright, alright' 'See you later dad'  
  
'Bye Steve' Mark said light-heartedly, but suddenly he went serious 'Steve, wait' Steve started to panic what had he done now.  
  
'What is it dad?'  
  
'It's, it's....' 'It's what dad..? Steve was really starting to panic now  
  
'It's, it's..your collar it's stick up at the back.' Mark said laughing.  
  
'I'm going to kill you dad 'Steve said getting his dad in a huge bear hug, 'bye Steve, have fun.'  
  
'Bye dad.' And with that Steve and Jesse left.  
  
That arrived at the club half an hour later. As they walked in Steve immediately spotted the prettiest girl he had ever seen sitting at he bar, the trouble was she wasn't alone she had a friend with her, but as he looked at Jesse he was hoping he was checking out her friend. 


	2. My Star!

O.k. Here we go I'm really sorry its taken SOOOO! Long to do this chapter I've been busy working so I haven't really had the time.

I received a review from Shelly 123 who convinced me to carry on, so a huge thank- you to her, but I'm not promising much! I'll shut up and get on with it now!

I don't own anything! Boo Hoo! Sorry it's short! Next chapter will be longer...( i hope ;-)

This girl was so different from all the other girls Steve normally went for, she seemed tall although he couldn't really tell as she was sat down, she was quite slim but not to skinny, her hair was dark brown and she had the brightest green eyes that he had ever seen. She was wearing green vest and light jeans and her hair was in a high ponytail and a high stylish quiff.  
  
She reminded him of a bright star glistening in front of a dark night's sky. Steve had it bad!  
  
Steve appeared to float over to the bar, Jesse was trying really hard to get Steve's attention but Steve seemed to be so lost in his own world that he gave up after a while nothing was going to pull Steve out of his wonderful trance until...  
  
' Erm...Excuse me,' a voice said pulling Steve's head immediately out of the clouds and straight back down to earth.  
  
Turning round quickly Steve came face to face with his star! At the same speed that he had turned around he felt the colour in his face go from white to an almost impossible shade of red.  
  
'huh, wha...' Came his weak reply.  
  
' I was just wondering whether you we're o.k.? I mean I don't normally come up to people like this but it seems that my Sister, Fran has gone off with your friend, and I was wondering whether you'd like a drink or something?' She said in an extremely calm English voice, but Steve hadn't really heard that much of it well apart form the 'would you like a drink bit?' He was absolutely smitten, but then he realised that he must look like a complete fool standing there grinning at her. Finally he pulled himself together, ' I would love to have a drink with you that would be great! But what's your name?' ' Oh right that would probably help,' How cute he thought she's blushing too, ' My names Stella.' 'Wow that's a really pretty name.' 'Thanks it means Star, so what's yours?' Star, it means star, Come on Steve pull yourself together you don't want to scare her off this early.  
  
' STEVE, my names Steve' Oh great just go and shout at her why don't you! ' Great well it's nice to meet you Steve.' She giggled softly.  
  
After a while of talking Steve found that she was so amazingly easy to talk to. He had found out that she to had been reluctant to come out tonight as well.  
  
The night went past quickly in Steve's opinion; he had enjoyed it so much. 'Here's my phone number, give me a call sometime!' This one statement threw Steve completely off guard, 'I definitely will.' With that they both went there separate ways, Steve had just found a dazed Jesse kissing Stella's Sister and manage to pull him off of her, 'Well' Said Jesse.  
  
'Well what?'  
  
'What happened between you to' Jesse inquired as they reached the front door, 'Nothing really, we had wild sex but that was about it, I'll see you in the morning Jess!' Steve grinned and shut the door leaving Jesse stood there opened mouthed.


End file.
